


Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [10]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Canon - Anime, Divorce, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Revenge, Train Sex, Use of Unsafe Lube, Wrongful Imprisonment, loss of family, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”This is going to be the sweetest revenge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Careful Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So with **Disarm** done and **No Coffee For Gee** just about done, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I find ourselves with time on our hands. How do we fill it you ask? Why by writing another fic...or three of course! ^0^
> 
> This fic comes from one of those lovely hentais that I can't seem to stop writing about. This time I invited my UK connection to come and join me on this colorful journey! We are super excited for this fic cause Gees is taking the reigns on not just one main character, but three! She will be writing for all three brothers! Frank, Andy, and Brendon! I will be writing for Gerard, Gabe, and other little characters here and there. 
> 
> I am super excited to give her this opportunity and I know she is going to do well with it! ^-^
> 
> Also, yeah we know the title is corny, but there are three brothers annnnnd Gerard is looking for revenge soooo eh eh eh, get it? I look like that dog meme that every one is using to show a bad joke right now! ^0^
> 
> All right guys, please enjoy the prologue of **Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge**

_”Gerard Way, we find you guilty of 2nd degree sexual assault of Brendon Urie. Your sentence is five to seven years in prison.”_

_”But I didn’t do it! I’m innocent! Sharon! Sharon tell them!”_

_Gerard looked over at his wife of ten years. They had been together since she was 18. High school sweethearts. He watched as she looked at him in disgust. She turned her back and walked out._

_”Sharon! SHARON!”_

_Gerard was hit by a security guard and he was handcuffed and dragged out._

_”I DIDN’T DO IT!”_

Gerard woke up abruptly. He sat up and looked around. He was drenched in sweat. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He let the water wash away the sweat and nightmare that he had had for the past three years. That is how long it had been that he was living in London.

”Hey Michael, you okay?”

”Yeah Henry, just a hell of a nightmare.”

”Alright then. I’m gonna go back to sleep.”

”Sure, sorry to wake you.”

Gerard watched as his flat mate Henry left the bathroom. He sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair under the water and then turned it off. He wrapped a towel around himself and exited the room. He stripped the sheets and remade the bed. He then grabbed his pack of Johnny Player Special Blue. He had grown attached to this brand of cigarettes since moving here. He lit it and after inhaling he blew out the smoke.

”Fuck.”

His life was shit and it had been shit since…Brendon Urie. The fucking teenager that accused him of molesting him on the subway when all Gerard did was lose his balance.

_The train was lurching a lot and Gerard had given his seat to a woman who looked like the baby was about to burst out of her. She smiled at him and looked grateful. He grabbed the bar and stood as he waited to get to his stop. When the train started to shake, he moved away from her so that he would not accidently fall upon her. That was his mistake. He moved where a boy was pressed against the wall. He seemed to be looking around wild eyed and Gerard could tell he was having an internal panic attack. Gerard decide that he had not padded his Karma enough so he moved closer to talk to the boy and see if he could get him to calm down. Just when he had reached him the train lurched hard and he lost his balance and the hold on the bar and was crushed against the boy. He dropped his briefcase on his foot and when he lifted it in pain, he made contact with the boy’s crotch. Fear welled up in the boy’s eyes. Gerard tried to apologize, but before he could get the words out, the people standing behind him fell into him and he was crushed against the boy. His face ended up in the boy’s neck and he groaned as he was pressed further into him. He could feel the boy trembling so with what little voice he could muster he whispered in the boy’s ear._

_’It’s okay, I got you. Everything is going to be fine.”_

_Then the train lurched again and Gerard fell back against the people behind him away from the boy. He was caught by another man, who he thanked, but then a scream pierced the cabin._

_”RAPE! HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!”_

_Gerard looked around to see who was yelling out such an accusation when he was pushed away by the guy holding him._

_”You piece of shit!”_

_”Wha…”_

_Gerard didn’t get anything else out as the guy punched him in the stomach and he went down. Gasping for air Gerard looked up and saw that the boy was pointing to him and calling him a rapist. Gerard shook his head and tried to talk, but four men descended on him and began to beat him up. Gerard saw from his bruised and bloody eye that a woman had pulled the scared boy into a comforting hug. The next thing Gerard knew the train stopped and the door opened and the police were there. They grabbed him and after handcuffing him, escorted him roughly up the stairs out into the night. They threw him into a cop car and then drove off._

_”Gee, slow down, what are you saying?”_

_Gerard babbled through his swollen lip to his wife of ten years what happened to him. She assured him that she would come get him, they would get a lawyer and make this whole silly mess go away._

”You didn’t though, did you Sharon? You believed all the evidence against me.”

Gerard took out his wallet that had a picture of his eight year old daughter in it. She would be 16 now. He wondered what her mother told her happened to her father. Before he had even spent a month in prison, he was informed that his wife was granted a divorce. He endured constant abuse by the inmates and because he was in for sexual harassment of a minor the guards all turned a blind eye to his treatment and sometimes joined in. After five years, he got out two years early for good behavior, he was put on the sexual offenders list. This meant he could not get a job, find a home, had no friends. Even his own brother and family shunned him. He quickly left America and moved to England. There he found a way to be someone else. Oddly enough he became his brother. They looked similar and he had an old copy of his social security card and license since his brother often lost it. He used it to get another passport made and then was gone. That was three years ago and he had been living as Michael Way ever since. Still even though he had established himself as someone else here, he still felt like no one.

”It’s all _his_ fucking fault.”

Gerard pulled his lap top over and opened up a file labeled SR. He looked at the pics of Brendon over the last eight years. He had grown from a boy to a man in his late twenties now. Gerard smirked as he looked at the pictures of his siblings. His little brother was in his early twenties, and his sweet youngest brother was the same age as he was when he falsely accused Gerard. Then Gerard looked at the picture of the lawyer that sent him up the river. He was going to get them all. He had been working on a plan for the last two years. He finally realized that he would not be able to live his life…or Mikey’s until he settled this wrong against him. He was going to make, not only Brendon pay for ruining his life and the loss of his family and job, but he was going to make them all pay. Brendon’s siblings and the lawyer too. Gerard chuckled as he finished his cigarette. He had a little more planning to do, but then he would be hopping a plane to New York once again and looking up his old friends. He caressed Brendon’s face.

”This is going to be the sweetest revenge.”


	2. A "Private" Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, please, not here."
> 
> "Not here? Fine then, we get off at the next station and find a private place to..."
> 
> He leaned in laughing breathfully into Gabe’s ear making him shudder.
> 
> "...talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here is where the real story begins! Gerard's first interest is Gabe, but who is Gabe and why does Gerard seek revenge on him? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Frank Iero-Urie _hated_  catching the train. The journey into the city was long and boring and he _never_  got a seat. No. That isn't strictly true. He did get a seat once, but some homeless drunk man decided to sit next to him and fall asleep on his shoulder, so now he chooses to stand.

Today's journey started out like every other. He was surrounded by tall strangers, all trying not to fall over, and he was bored as hell.

Standing there with one hand braced on a pole for support, he yawned. Early mornings were the worst, and he and his step brothers lived a half hour away from his school, as they couldn't afford to live in the city since their parents passed on, so Frank had to get up at stupid o'clock every morning, just to get to school on time. Of course, he could've changed to a school that was closer to their apartment, but he actually <I>liked</I> his current school, and he didn't want to change now, when he had less than a year left anyway.

Gazing around lazily, indulging in a little people watching, Frank noticed two men who were stood very close, one behind the other. At first, he took them to be together, a couple maybe, as he could see the man at the rear had his hand on the other's hip. But after a couple of moments, he realized all was not as it seemed.

The man behind was about average height, and wearing a three-quarter length black trench coat with black jeans and a dark grey beanie on his head. Frank could see little bits of orangey-red hair sticking out from beneath it. He was pretty sure it was dyed; _no one_  had that color naturally. The man in the front, was in a dark blue suit, but he didn't look very pulled together right now. In fact, he looked kind of upset.

Frank could see the red haired man was speaking lowly into the other man's ear. Frank moved a little closer, but still couldn't hear. He could however see that the red-head had his hand on the other man's crotch, and was rubbing him through his suit pants. The other man did not appear to be happy.

"S-Stop please."

"You say that, but do you really want me to?"

Gabe shuddered. He was a prominent lawyer. He was well known. He was not one to be molested on the train to work. Gabe swallowed hard as the man seemed to know exactly what to do to make him lose his breath.

"Why a-are you doing this."

There was a cruel chuckle behind him as the man increased his movements.

"Because you deserve to be punished for your crimes."

"Crimes? I'm a lawyer and..."

The man grabbed Gabe's cock and squeezed it.

"Yes, I know."

Frank saw the man in the suit gasp. He still couldn't hear, so it all looked like a sort of silent movie, or mime. He wasn't sure if he should do anything, if he even _could_. Frank was just 17, but he was fairly small for his age. If he tried to intervene, he could get hurt. Then again, Frank wasn't entirely certain that the man in the suit _wanted_  to be helped.

Gabe was presses against the door in the crowded train. He looked into the glass as the train passed by a light and saw the man's face.

"Do I know you?"

The man smirked.

"Perhaps, Perhaps you did when I was younger. When I had a wife and family and a good job and was a proud upstanding member of society...before I was wrongfully convicted of a crime I did not commit."

Gabe studied the man's face. He tried to imagine him younger, perhaps with different colored hair. Then he gasped.

"Way."

Frank saw recognition in the suited man's face, before he let out another gasp, squeezing his eyes shut. He was pretty sure that this was not consensual, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"In flattered you remember me DA Saporta "

"But you ..."

"Got out for good behavior.”

Frank looked around, but it seemed that no one else had noticed what was happening. He took a tiny step closer, but the sound of the train and the other passengers made it impossible for him to hear.

"You said you were innocent, but this, ah ah ah, shows that you are not."

"Oh no, back then I was, but prison changes a man. Everyone knew why I was there. Do you know what they do to guys like that in prison Gabriel?"

And Gabe did. People who had hurt children were treated the worst.

"You see though, I managed to keep my sanity there knowing that I would have my chance to right the wrong that was conceived against me. That I would be able to convince you of your mistake."

Gabe gasped as he felt his cock exposed to the air.

"No, please, not here."

"Not here? Fine then, we get off at the next station and find a private place to..."

He leaned in laughing breathfully into Gabe’s ear making him shudder.

"...talk."

Frank could see the suit's cock in the redhead's hand. He could feel his own cock twitch. He shouldn't be getting hard to this, but he couldn't help it. It felt wrong, but you can't help what affects your body. The train was pulling into Grand Central Station, and the redhead tucked suit's cock away before manhandling him out of the doors. After a second's hesitation, Frank followed.

Gabe saw that he was being led to one of the family style bathrooms.

"Is this private enough for you DA Saprota?"

Gabe quickly nodded and with a turn of the handle they were inside.

Frank looked around. No one had noticed the pair, and they hadn't seen him watching them. Frank moved over to stand right by the door. He still couldn't hear their words, but he could hear movement.

Gabe was pushed harshly against the door. Gerard was looking him up and down.

"Scared Saporta?"

"N-N-No."

Gerard laughed.

"No, you aren't scared, you’re excited. Wondering what I am going to do to you."

Gerard ran a finger down his cheek and felt the younger man tremble.

"Yeah, just what would someone that you put in prison do for revenge?"

"What are you going to do?"

Gerard smiled.

"Very simple. I'm going to avenge my honor...by fucking you."

Frank pressed his ear against the door. He heard those last three words and felt himself get harder. If he was considering getting help before, his hard-on had now changed his mind. He continued to listen.

"You're going to what?"

"I'm going to fuck you, but first you are going to suck me off."

Frank was startled as a man tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around questioningly. The man had a small boy with him.

"Yes?"

"Is the bathroom occupied?"

Frank nodded.

"Yes. Sorry...my dad is in there with my little brother...he's being sick."

"Oh dear, well we can find another bathroom."

The man and his son walked away. Frank turned back to listening at the door.

Gerard heard the commotion outside the door, but continued to pushed his hands into Gabe's hair forcing him to deep throat him. There was something strange about the boy that answered. He forgot though when his body shuddered and he started cumming down Gabe's throat. He pushed the man down and away from him watching him sputter and cough.

"Take you pants off and get on your knees."

"You *cough cough* came though, how are you going to fuck me?"

Gerard smiled and produced a dildo from his pocket.

Frank didn't hear an answer to the man's question, just a strangled whimper. He wanted to find his own bathroom to take care of his own "little problem", but he didn't want to miss whatever was going to happen next.

Gabe was too shocked to do anything, but obey. He was going to get raped on a dirty bathroom floor in one of the busiest places in the world and no one knew because he had not called for help...why had he not called for help?

"Good boy."

Gerard pulled the lube out of his pocket and rubbed it on the sex toy. he then pulled a gag ball from there.

"Gonna gag you cause I know you will be in pain."

Gabe whimpered and nodded. He opened his mouth and Gerard put the ball in and secured it. He then moved behind Gabe and slowly began to push the sex toy in.

Frank pressed his ear more firmly against the door. He wasn't sure what he was hearing now exactly, but it sounded dirty and painful.

Gabe felt the tears streaming down his face as he was fucked with the plastic cock, but he could not deny it felt good too. Gerard was dripping all sorts of dirty words into his ears and Gabe found himself pushing back harded each stroke. Then he felt the toy leave his ass. He started to turn around and then felt it...Gerard was hard again. He groaned as his ass with filled with warm flesh and his hips were gripped. Gerard pulled him into his lap so that Gabe's back was against his chest. He reached over and tore his shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere. Gerard grabbed his tie and pulled on it as he exposed his neck and bit it.

Frank heard a small *tick* noise as something hit the other side of the door. He also heard a low moan. _That_  was hot!

Gabe had fucked. He had been fucked; make no mistake of that, but this...this was another level. It was rape...well it should be rape. He knows his body is just reacting to the man pounding into his ass the way it is supposed to...right?

"Oh you like that, want it again?"

Gabe nodded frantically as Gerard hit his prostate over and over again with brutal force as he jerked his cock hard and faster and faster. Gabe was drooling from ecstasy. He was loving the feeling of being used. He felt Gerard panting into his skin and tightening up on his hips and then...

"Unnggghhhhh!"

He came.

Frank's eyes widened. He'd jerked off enough to recognize that sound.

Gerard stood up as he fixed his belt. Gabe was on the floor panting. He looked a mess and it pleased Gerard. He picked up his toys and washed them in the sink. He dried them and pocketed them. He crouched down to the satisfied drooling man, lifting his chin.

"Now DA Saporta, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry."

"Good boy."

Gerard moved to the door and unlocked it.

Frank quickly moved a few feet away, pretending like he was reading the train timetable that was pasted to the wall. He watched the red haired man exit out of the corner of his eye, then walk away. Frank waited until he was out of sight, then went over to the bathroom and opened the door.

He was shocked at the state of the man left inside. He was on the dirty floor, half naked, covered in sweat and cum.

He was pretty out of it.

Frank pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number for transit police...it was helpfully on display in the bathroom, on a poster about not touching unattended parcels.

Just two minutes after he'd finished reporting what he'd found, the cops showed up.

"You called us son, can you tell us what happened?"

Gerard was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom pretending to text. He was watching the boy talk to the police. It would be interesting to see what he does.

Frank shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot, looking uneasy.

"Well sir, I went to use the bathroom, and I just found this guy in there. He looked like something bad happened to him...so I called you."

The police officer wrote down the details.

"Did you see anyone in the area that looks suspicious?"

Gerard continued to pretend to text listening to the conversation.

Frank looked past the officer's shoulder, his eyes meeting with the red head's.

"No sir..."

Frank said, looking back at the cop.

"No one else was nearby."

"Alright, well get home son. We have your information so we will contact your parents if we need to talk to you anymore."

"Ok sir. Thank you. Goodbye."

Frank glanced back to where the red head was, but he wasn't there. Sighing, he walked away and up the steps into the main part of the station, before heading outside for a smoke.

Gerard was taking a drag of his cigarette when the boy came out and pulled out his own. Feeling confident Gerard walked up to him.

"Need a light?"

Frank looked up, his breath catching slightly.

"Please."

He said after a moment, putting his cigarette between his lips and looking up at the man through his lashes.

Gerard flicked his lighter and lit the boy's cigarette. He pulled back and watched as he took a nervous drag.

"Cold today isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Frank pulled his hoodie tighter around his body.

Gerard buttoned his own coat. He turned to leave.

"Thanks for the light."

Frank called softly. Gerard tuned back.

"Sure thing, see you around Frankie."

He then walked off leaving a speechless boy behind.


	3. A Gym "Lesson"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what happens when people lie?"
> 
> Frank was shaking harder now.
> 
> "I'll tell you what happens."
> 
> Gerard grabs Frank's shirt and rips it.
> 
> "Innocent people get in trouble for things they did not do!"
> 
> Frank's eyes widened and he let out a squeak of surprise.
> 
> "Yeah, and they deserved to be punished for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Poor Frankie, caught in a situation that his little innocent mind does not understand. Perhaps Gerard can give him a few...lessons.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank was readying himself for school in the morning. He'd showered, dressed in black baggy jeans with rips in the knees and a black hoodie with a faded band logo on the front. He'd eaten three slices of toast and drunk the last of the milk before brushing his teeth, and then he was on his way. The train journey wasn't _half_  as exciting as yesterday's had been, and he was almost disappointed not to see the red head as the train rattled from station to station.

When the train finally pulled into the station, Frank got off and headed out, walking the three blocks to his school, only stopping once on the way to grab a coffee from Starbucks.

School was painfully dull that day, as his only close friend, Tyler, was off sick with the plague, or so he claimed. More likely a hangover, if you asked Frank.

Frank let his mind wander to the events of the previous morning on _more_  than one occasion during his insufferably long and tedious lessons...those events were infinitely more interesting than learning about why Rome fell...like who _gives_  a fuck?!

The day seemed to drag on forever, but finally the last bell of the day rang, and the relieved teenagers were all released from their forced captivity...or school, as adults tended to call it.

* * *

Gerard watched as the teenagers left the school, but he knew that Frankie would not be going right home. Frankie took archery after school, but did not know that today's class was cancelled due to the instructor getting sick last night. Perhaps Gerard had something to do with this as he was at the bar with the young man last night and kept feeding him tequila till he hit the floor as the saying went. He also knew that Frank was missing his only friend, of which Gerard also had a hand in helping to imbibe last night. Tyler was the last one that could have told Frankie that there was no class today. Now he was watching as Frank made his way to empty gym. He walked around the school the long way so that he could have a cigarette. Gerard counted on that as he took the short cut and made it to the locker room. Everything was perfect for his next victim of revenge.

* * *

Frank arrived at the locker room a few minutes late, so wasn't surprised that he couldn't hear anyone inside as he entered. He walked over to the benches and put his bag down, then went to the equipment locker to fetch his bow and quiver of arrows.

Gerard watched from the shadows as Frank got out his equipment. He then watched him change into his gym clothes, a tight pair of high shorts and a shirt with the school mascot on it. Gerard licked his lips. He could grab the boy right here, but he wanted the boy to realize that he was alone and that there was no one to help him.

Frank headed out of the changing room and into the gym.

"Huh."

He frowned slightly.

"Where the fuck's class?"

He went back into the changing room, intending to go out to the sports field via the door in there, but on the way, he noticed something he'd somehow missed before...all the other members of his archery club's things were not there. Had the club been cancelled and he hadn't been told?

"Well damn."

He muttered, looking at his watch.

"And now I've missed the train."

Gerard watched Frank grumble like a dejected child. He tossed his sports equipment back in the closet and then started to get undressed again. That was when Gerard revealed himself.

"Hello Frankie."

Frank spun on the spot and promptly fell over, his gym shorts tangled around his ankles.

"What the...what are _you_  doing here?"

Gerard walked up to Frank and rested a foot on the bench in front of him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing after yesterday. That was quite a scary situation you found in the terminal wasn't it?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess?"

Frank said more as a question than an answer.

"Is that the first time you've seen a man naked and well fucked?"

Frank choked slightly.

"Uh..."

"It's okay Frankie, we're friends. We have shared so much already. You can tell me."

Frank looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I've...watched porn."

"Ah yes, the right of passage for all teenagers."

Gerard stepped over the bench so that he was closer to Frank.

"Still...there is something about seeing it right in your face. Up close..."

Gerard leaned in a whispered in Frank's ear.

"...personal...like on the train."

Frank's breath hitched.

"You...you _saw_  me?"

"Oh yes...just like you saw me. You saw what I was doing to the man and...you let me."

Gerard ran a finger down the boy's cheek.

"Then you followed up to the station. You knew what I was doing in the bathroom. You listened."

"I...I..."

Frank trembled.

"It was...wrong."

"You think so? Then why didn't you tell the nice police officer?"

"Because I..."

Frank frowned.

"I don't know."

"Oh you know...you know the exact reason."

Gerard made it so that Frank could not get away. He was going in for the kill now.

"You wanted to know what it was like. You wanted to be him."

"No I...I..."

Gerard bangs his fist against the locker causing Frank to jump.

"Don't lie to me Frankie. I hate liars."

Gerard speaks through gritted teeth.

"Do you know what happens when people lie?"

"I'm sorry I..."

Frank was shaking harder now.

"I'll tell you what happens."

Gerard grabs Frank's shirt and rips it.

"Innocent people get in trouble for things they did not do!"

Frank's eyes widened and he let out a squeak of surprise.

"Yeah, and they deserved to be punished for it."

Gerard leans in and bites Frank's neck as he twists his nipples between his thumb and forefinger causing Frank to arch his back.

"I...uh...I don't u-unders-stand."

"Not just them though, their family needs to suffer too."

Gerard bites down again and pierces the skin making Frank cry out.

"You need to suffer."

" _Me_?!...What did _I_  do?"

Gerard reaches down and grabs Frank ass pulling him forward.

"Weren't you listening Frankie? Your family. _His_  lie is your lie. You need to be punished and then you need to apologize sincerely."

"But but...what did my _family_  do then?"

Gerard growled as he fisted Frank's hair pushing him to his knees.

"See, that proves you were not listening! You're just like your brother! He would not listen either and now he is going to pay, you are all going to pay!"

Gerard opened his pants and let his cock spring forth.

"Now shut up and suck it!"

"What, but I've never."

"You'll learn."

Gerard didn't give Frank a chance to complain anymore. He shoved his cock down the boy's throat and held it there. Frank's eyes bugged and he choked, his hands moving to the red head's thighs, trying to push him back.

"Swallow to open your throat and breathe through your nose. It gets easier."

Frank did as he was told, or at least, he _t_ _ried_  to. Gerard was pleased that Frank could take direction. However he didn't want to cum like this. He roughly pulled Frank off of him.

"Good boy. Now, up on the massage table."

Gerard pointed to the corner where the table was used for the football players to ease their sore muscles. Frank staggered to his feet and over to the table. He knew he should run, or scream...or something...but he couldn't help but want to know what would happen next. He climbed up on the table, sitting to face the man.

"You listen so well Frankie. Perhaps if you are really good, I will let you help me."

Gerard reached up and pushed Frank down on his back. He pulled his shorts off and took his cock down his own throat.

"Oh fuuuuuuck."

Frank had never had anyone else even _touch_  his cock, let alone swallow it. His eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open as his hands grabbed the edge of the table. Gerard had a feeling it was the boy's first time. He liked the idea of ruining Frank for anyone else.

"It feels so...goooood."

"Yeah? Well this is going to feel even better."

Gerard ran his finger around the head gathering precum. He then circled Frank's opening and pushed his finger in.

"Oh God what're you...OH FUCK!"

Gerard moved from on finger to two quickly. This was not about the boy’s pleasure after all. Frank almost levitated off the table.

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!!"

Gerard pulled off of and out of Frank. He stood up watching the boy try and catch his breath as he climbed on the table and lifting Frank's legs; positioned himself. Frank knew what was coming so he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the edges of the table, trying to relax as much as possible...he knew this was going to hurt.

Gerard pushed in with no fanfare. No bravado.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Frank screamed out, his voice cracking at the end. It started out as mechanical. He was supposed to use the boy. Make him cry and scream. He was more responsible than the lawyer, but Gerard felt that heat that told him he was a virgin and it was so tight and delicious that he knew this could not be a single fuck. Frank gasped and panted and held on for dear life. He'd been right...this hurt a lot, _at first_...then it started to feel different; it started to feel good... _really_  good.

"What's...uh..."

Frank found it hard to speak.

"I like you Frankie. I believe you are truly sorry for what your brother did to me."

"Ye-s...I'm...oh God...I'm sorry...please...please f-forgive mEEE?"

"Mmmm, I like the way you sound when you beg."

Gerard gripped the boy's hips hard.

"Beg for me Frankie, beg for me to let you cum."

"Please... _Pleeease_  let me cum...please..."

Frank looked up at the redhead.

"I want to...uh uh...scream y-your name."

He gasped as the man struck his prostate.

"But I...uh...I don't...ahhh...I don't _know_  it."

"Hmmm..."

Gerard looked down at the panting and sweating boy.

"Well you could call me Master. I like Sir too, but..."

He pulled Frank up so that he was in his lap.

"I think I'll let you call me Gee."

The new position drove the older man's cock deeper into Frank's now not-so-virgin ass.

"Oh _fuck_! Yes Gee...more...harder...pleeease."

Gerard loved the contrast of the boy completely naked bouncing in his lap and the fact that he was still fully dressed other than his cock which was giving the boy so much pleasure.

"Uh please Gee...please make me cum."

Frank rambled uncontrollably.

"Fill me up Gee...pleeeeease."

Gerard gripped the boy under his arms pulling him down hard against his cock as he aimed for his prostate and then put full force into it.

Frank screamed out and was suddenly cumming hard over both of them.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Gerard could feel the tightness around his cock as his own pulsed inside the boy. He pulled him into a kiss as he started cumming himself. Frank wrapped his arms around Gee's neck and accepted whatever the older man wanted to give him.

"Fuck Frankie, for your first time, that was pretty impressive."

Frank giggled.

"It was fun...after it stopped hurting."

"Well pain is the way a lot of things start Frankie, but pain can be fun and if you learn to work with pain and embrace it, it can open up a new world for you."

Gerard lifted Frank's face and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to embrace it and be a part of my world?"

Frank smiled innocently.

"Yes please."

"I was hoping that you would say that."

*

*

*

Gerard left the school hours later completely satisfied. He left Frankie a crumbled mess of body fluids, including blood and drool on the floor of the shower. He knew he would wake up soon. Gerard put his bag of toys in the trunk and looked back. He told Frank that he would contact him soon about his part in the next phase of his revenge. Gerard smiled and then got into his car and drove off.

*

*

*

Frank woke up on the floor of the shower. He was cold and sticky, and he hurt in places he didn't even know existed. Pulling himself up onto his feet, he quickly showered, then dried off and got dressed. The train ride home was uneventful and his mind wandered over what had happened. He got off at his stop after twenty five minutes, and walked slowly to his house. Going inside he saw his step-brother, Andy, sat on the couch. He looked up with a smile.

"Hi Frank. How was school?"

"Fine."

Frank muttered absently.

"Do you want anything to eat? I'll probably order pizza when Brendon gets home, but I could make you a sandwich if you like?"

"I'm not hungry."

Frank walked straight up to his room and closed the door.

"Hi, I'm home."

Brendon called as he arrived home from work about half an hour later. He saw Andy sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Where's Frankie? Isn't he home yet?"

He looked around, concerned.

"He's in his room. He went straight in there when he got home, and he hasn't come out since."

Andy shrugged.

"Maybe he had a knock back from a girl at school."

Brendon frowned.

"Perhaps I should go speak to him."

Andy shook his head.

"He's not a child anymore Bren. If he wants to talk, he'll come to us."

Brendon sighed.

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'm gonna order pizza, you in?"

Brendon smiled.

"Aren't I always?...and maybe I can tempt Frankie out with a slice."

"You can try."

When the pizza arrived, Brendon put two slices on a plate and grabbed a soda from the fridge before going to knock on Frank's bedroom door.

"Frankie? I got pizza."

There was no answer, just the sound of the TV playing quietly behind the door.

"Frankie?...I'll leave it out here for you."

Frowning, Brendon placed the plate and can on the floor to the right of the door and went back downstairs.

Frank was sat on the floor in front of the TV, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were wide and staring, though he wasn't seeing the show that was on; he was seeing flashes in his mind of Gee...of what Gee did to him...of what _he'd_  done. His jaw was slack, but as the images kept coming, a small smile tugged on his lips, and a slightly unhinged giggle escaped him. He had paid his penance, and soon it would be their turns too.


	4. Movie "Screening"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy squealed, trying to fight the older man off. His frightened eyes traveled to Frank, who was stood chewing on a Redvine, and watching the show.
> 
> "Frankie help me."
> 
> Frank grinned.
> 
> "I am helping you brother. You need to take your punishment, then everything will be better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is a bit short, but it really gets the point across as you will soon read! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"I think we need to sit him down and find out what's wrong."

Brendon fussed, chewing his fingernail as he glanced toward the stairs.

"I'm sure he's fine Bren..."

Andy rolled his eyes as he sipped his cup of tea.

"You remember what it was like at his age; everything was the end of the fucking world...for about an hour."

"But he didn't eat!"

"So he wasn't hungry...I'm sure it's nothing."

"Morning guys."

Frank chirped as he jumped down the last two steps. Brendon and Andy looked at each other, then at their younger brother.

"Are you okay Frankie? Can I get you some breakfast?"

Brendon was confused by the sudden change.

"No thanks Bren. I gotta get going, don't wanna be late."

Frank grinned, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, then pushing his feet into his Converse without untying them.

"You need to eat."

Brendon persisted.

"I'll grab something on the way..."

Frank put his bag on his shoulder.

"See you later."

He waved as he slipped out the front door, closing it behind him. Brendon frowned as he turned to Andy, but Andy just shrugged, returning to his tea.

"I guess he just needed a good night's sleep."

"Yeah. I guess."

Brendon wasn't 100% convinced, but it was the best explanation he had right now.

Ten minutes later, having washed up the few breakfast dishes and cups, Andy was pulling on his jacket.

"Ok. I'm off Bren. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya Andy."

*

*

*

Andy arrived at the little movie theatre he'd worked at for the last three years. It wasn't the best job, but it was only two stops away on the bus, and it paid the bills...it also had the advantage of discount tickets and free popcorn, so there was that. Today was Andy's day to set up on his own. The first movie wasn't due to start for three hours, and no one else would be coming into work for two, so he had the place to himself. Andy turned on the radio as loud as it would go, and started prepping the front of house.

*

*

*

Gerard watches Frank as they ride the train into town. He thinks about how he wanted to just destroy the boy. but this was so much better. Frank looks at him and smiles with squinted eyes. Gerard smiled back. The train stopped and they got off. They got on the bus then and headed to the movie theater.

"Do you like the movies Frankie?"

Frank nodded.

"We always go see the new releases cos Andy gets a discount. Do you go much?"

"I used to go with my family, but I have not gone in years."

"We'll have to change that, now won't we?"

Frank grinned up at the older man.

"You amaze me Frankie."

The bus stopped and they got off. Gerard looked at the theater. It was an old fashion kind that still had movie projector rooms. This would come in handy. The doors were open to air out the place. Gerard watched Frank walk in.

"Why?"

Frank asked with an innocent curiosity.

"Shhhh."

Gerard pointed to Frank's older brother sweeping the floor and doing a little dance to the music playing. Frank giggled...Andy couldn't dance for shit.

"Shall we make our presence known?"

Frank nodded, a look that verged on creepy entering his eyes. He watched as Andy headed into one of the theatres, then followed.

"Hi."

He said as he stepped up behind his brother. Andy jumped violently, spinning on the spot and dropping his broom...eyes wide as saucers. When he caught his breath...

"Frankie, what're you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

Frank smiled sweetly.

"We came to see you."

"We?"

Andy looked past his little brother and saw an older man.

"Oh hello. Who are you? Are you one of Frankie's teachers?"

"You could say that. I have taught Frankie a lot recently."

Gerard stepped up to Andy crowding him in.

"Frankie, be a dear and lock the doors so that no one disturbs us."

"Yes Gee."

Frank took the keys from Andy's pocket then ran off to lock the front doors.

"I...I don't understand."

Andy stammered, trying to back away, but finding that he had nowhere to go.

"This is a really old theater isn't it Andy? The kind that has many rooms that used to house all the films. Why don't we take a walk to one of them."

"Why, what do you want?"

Just then Frank returned.

"Frankie, why don't you grab some snacks and a few bottles of water."

"Sure thing."

Frank headed off to the concession stand.

"Are we gonna watch a movie?"

Andy asked.

"Cause I'm not really meant to do that when the theatre's closed."

"Yeah, something like that."

Gerard smirked. When Frank returned he looked at Andy.

"Well lead the way."

Andy hesitated, looking at Frank in confusion. Frank just grinned and nodded eagerly. Andy sighed and lead the way to the old projection booth...it was no longer in use, but housed shelves full of old movie reels in round silver tins. There were also a couple of sofas, a broken coffee maker and a mini fridge that hadn't been used in ten years.

"It's a bit smelly."

Frank said, wrinkling his nose.

"It's okay Frankie. It's perfect for what we need it for."

Gerard spun on Andy and pushed him onto the sofa. He grabbed his uniform and tore it open.

"What the…what're you doing?"

Andy squealed, trying to fight the older man off. His frightened eyes traveled to Frank, who was stood chewing on a Redvine, and watching the show.

"Frankie help me."

Frank grinned.

"I _am_  helping you brother. You need to take your punishment, then everything will be better."

While Andy was distracted, Gerard opened his pants and ripped them off too.

"Look Frankie, apparently your brother has his own little secrets."

Revealed under the crisp black uniform pants was a skimpy pair of panties.

"Did you know Andy was into butterflies Frankie?"

Frank giggled as he moved closer and ran a finger over the delicate purple lace panties.

"I had no clue."

He looked up at Andy's face.

"So _that's_  why you wouldn't let me do your laundry."

"Frankie, what's wrong with you? Have you gone mad?"

"Oh no. I have just come to realize that we need to pay for our sins."

He smiled at Gerard.

"I've paid for mine...right Gee?"

"You have Frankie and I am very proud of you."

Gerard grabbed Frank and kissed him hard and then pushed him away.

"Now it is your turn Andy."

"What're you talking about, what sins?"

Andy said, panicking badly. Gerard was done talking now. He flipped Andy over into his stomach and secured his hands behind his back.

"Wait. Please no! Please."

Andy screamed and struggled. Frank tilted his head and watched.

"We can't have him making all that noise. Frankie, shove something in his mouth to shut him up."

Frank looked at his bag full of candy, but decided that Andy might choke on a Twizzler or Redvine, so he put the bag down and unzipped his pants, pulling out his already hard cock.

"Here Andy...open wide."

Andy's eyes opened wide, but his mouth clamped shut.

"Now Andy, it's not nice to ignore someone when they are speaking to you."

Gerard grabbed both Andy's nipples hard. Andy cried out, and Frank shoved his cock into his brother's mouth, effectively gagging him.

"That's better."

Gerard smirked and then looked down at Andy's ass. It was pale and showed off the purple lace nicely...too bad he wasn't a fan of purple. Gerard grabbed the flimsy panties and threw them aside. Tears streamed down Andy's face as he choked. He knew he was being raped, but he just couldn't get his head around the fact that his brother was not only _helping_  this monster, but actually taking part. Somehow, that was more shocking to him than what the older man was doing behind him. Gerard grabbed one of the tools that he brought with him.

"Now you are lucky Andy. Cause Frankie didn't want me to hurt you so I brought a little device that is going to stretch you open."

Gerard lubed up the anal pump and then pushed it inside the young man. He began to inflate it slowly.

"Mmmhhhhhmmmf."

Andy screamed around Frank's cock as the younger boy pushed deeper into his throat. Gerard pumped him a few more times and then got bored with it.

"Okay, time for the real thing."

He pulled the pump out and tossed it aside, He slicked up his own cock and then pushed in. Frank knotted his right hand in Andy's hair while he fucked his throat. With his left hand, he slid his Redvine in and out of his own mouth. He kept his eyes on Gerard.

"Seems like you need something in your mouth Frankie."

Gerard grabbed at Andy's hair and pulled him away from Frank. He sat them both up and fucked up into Andy giving Frank access to his cock. Frank grinned, pulling the candy from his mouth and stuffing it into Andy's before taking Andy's cock into his mouth, all in one go.

"You look Beautiful like that Frankie. Later, you can help me fuck him too."

Andy whimpered pitifully, and Frank nodded, grinning around his brother's cock. Gerard liked the idea of him and Frank fucking the boy that he was inside of, so he sped everything up that he could.

"Frankie, make sure you swallow it all and don’t forget to jerk yourself."

Frank did as he was told, wrapping his fingers around his own length and stroking himself quickly...he wasn't going to last long now.

"You like that huh? You like your little brother showing off what I taught him?"

Andy shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I asked you a question."

Gerard grabbed Andy's hair hard and pulled him till he was face to face.

"You..."

Andy choked a bit, spitting out the candy Frank had forced into his mouth.

"You _ruined_ him."

"No, I made him better. I made him into an instrument of justice and he is going to help me punish your family."

Gerard did four good hard thrusts hitting Andy's prostate.

"Now be a good boy and cum for your little brother."

"Ahh..."

Andy moaned, unintentionally.

"This is...wrong!"

"Frankie, be a dear and help your brother cum faster."

Frank looked up at Gerard...as best he could from this angle...and grinned. He took Andy's cock to the back of his throat and brought his left hand up to play with his brother's balls. Frank swallowed around Andy's cock a few times, and then Andy was cumming, hard down his little brother's throat.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

Frank swallowed it all then pulled off and wiped his shining lips and chin with the back of his hand...a big grin on his face.

"That was fun Gee. What're we gonna do now?"

Gerard grunted through his own orgasm that Andy caused when he came. He then let go of Andy the let him fall to the ground. He sat there still completely dressed with just his cock hanging out covered in cum. Frank saw it and crawled forward, instantly cleaning up the mess with his tongue, his eyes looking up at Gerard with impossible innocence.

"Ah ah ah, fuck Frankie. Too much little girl, but thank you."

He pulled Frank up into his lap and into a more gentle kiss than last time tasting both himself and Andy. He looked down at the ruined boy, yes ruined, but not punished, not enough yet. Gerard looked at his watch.

"I have a few phone calls to make Frankie. Stay here with Andy."

"Okay Gee."

Frank got off of Gerard's lap and picked up his bag of candy. He walked back to Andy's side and sat down cross-legged on the grubby floor beside him. He stuck his hand in the bag and retrieved a treat.

"Twinkie?"

He offered. Andy whined, but was too tired to answer.

"Oh well...all the more for me."

Frank unwrapped the confection and bit into it.


	5. And "Baby" Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frankie, what's he talking about? He's making it up, right?"
> 
> Frank shook his head, pulling the lolly out with an obscene *pop* sound.
> 
> "Gee told me what you did and how we have to take our punishment..."
> 
> "I've taken mine, and I've been forgiven."
> 
> "And so have I."
> 
> Andy said from right behind Brendon as he wrapped one arm around his waist, pinning his arms down, and pressed a wet cloth over Brendon's nose and mouth.
> 
> Brendon's eyes went wide and he struggled weakly as he felt his consciousness slipping away from him.
> 
> "And now...it's _your_  turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just one more chapter to go! Will Gerard get his full revenge on Brendon's whole family? Read on to find out! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

I had been a good week so far. Gerard had been able to cross three off his list. Only one more to go and his revenge would be complete. He stopped at a red light and looked over at the boy. Frank was happily eating an oversized lollipop. It amazing Gerard how the boy was still a boy and yet he had learned more in the last three days than some adults do. Gerard began to daydream back to last night when Frank and him took Andy again. Then he fucked just Frank and made Andy watch how happy and obedient the boy was for him. Then he fucked Andy again till he was begging him to cum.

"Gee."

Gerard was brought out of his daydream by a gentle tug on his shirt. He saw the light turned green. He smiled at Frank and then took off. They were going to an adult shop. Gerard wanted to get a few toys for tonight and the big moment. He parked the car and they hopped out. Frank walked along next to Gerard, licking his lollipop innocently as they entered the shop. His eyes went wide at all of the things on display. He'd never been in a sex shop before, and he wasn't 100% sure what some of the items were, but he was interested to find out. Leaving Gerard's side, Frank went to explore.

"Don't get into trouble."

Gerard watched the boy wander off. He went to the vibrators to look for the perfect one for tonight. Frank looked around for a few minutes, then he spotted something that looked _very_  interesting, but it was up too high, and try as he might, Frank was just too short to reach it.

"Can I help you honey?"

Frank turned at the voice and looked up at a man with dark eyes and floppy black hair.

"Err yes please...I can't reach that."

He pointed up at a foot-long, double-headed black dildo.

The man reached up and pulled the box containing a large double headed dildo down.

"Here you go sweetheart. Now you play nice with that and use plenty of lube okay?"

He winked at Frank and then left.

"What did you find Frankie?"

"I found a toy Gee...can we get it?...pleeeease?"

Gerard looked at the large dildo in the small boy's hand.

"Is that what you really want?"

"It looks fun Gee...I think Andy will like it...don't you?"

Frank looked at Gerard inquisitively. Gerard smiled and patted him on the head.

"Okay Frankie, you can get."

Gerard's smile slips from that to a smirk.

"Come in the back and let me show you what I found."

"Okay Gee."

Frank smiled, following the older man.

*

*

*

"That's it Frankie, so good for me."

Gerard pushed another lubed up mini vibrating egg inside Frank. He pushed the switch to full power and watched. Frank trembled, sweat pouring, his hair plastered to his face.

"Can I...can I k-keep them I-in?"

"I was planning on it Frankie, I was planning on it."

*

*

*

Brendon leaned in through his boyfriend's car window to kiss him goodnight.

"Night Ry...I had fun...see you next week?"

The other boy nodded with a wink, then drove away after Brendon stood back from the car. Brendon sighed and headed inside.

Walking into the living room, he saw Andy sitting silently on the couch.

"Hey Andy...you okay?"

Andy looked up slowly, his face unreadable.

"Is something wrong? Is it Frankie?”

Andy nodded.

"He's been hanging out with someone...a man."

"Who, do you know his name?"

Again, Andy nodded.

"Way...Gerard Way.You remember him, don't you?"

Brendon's eyes widened, the color draining from his face as he fell back a step. He nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.

"He's been fucking Frankie...and he raped me too."

The door to the kitchen opened and Frankie stepped out, sucking on a lollipop. Brendon looked at him.

"Frankie, what's he talking about? He's making it up, right?"

Frank shook his head, pulling the lolly out with an obscene *pop* sound.

"Gee told me what you did and how we have to take our punishment..."

He took a step closer and Brendon noticed a faint buzzing noise, but couldn't place it.

"I've taken mine, and I've been forgiven."

"And so have I."

Andy said from right behind Brendon as he wrapped one arm around his waist, pinning his arms down, and pressed a wet cloth over Brendon's nose and mouth.

Brendon's eyes went wide and he struggled weakly as he felt his consciousness slipping away from him.

"And now...it's _your_  turn."

Frank grinned at his brother as he fell into darkness. He looked toward the kitchen door as Gerard stepped out.

"Time to have fun now?"

He asked, eyes sparkling with madness.

"Yes Frankie, time to have fun."

*

*

*

Gerard watched Frank as he teased and tortured Andy in the corner of Brendon's bedroom. He looked over at Brendon hanging in front of his bedroom window by his wrists naked. He had still not woken up from the chloroform that Andy used to knock him out. Gerard looked at the bed and chose one of the vibrators there. He walked over to Brendon and turning it on, ran it against his cock. Frank noticed when Brendon whined slightly, but didn't wake up...he looked over then shrugged and looked back at Andy.

"Bren won't wake up Andy...but we're having fun, aren't we?"

Andy was naked, with his hands tied above his head and his legs held apart by a spreader bar attached to his ankles. There was a ball-gag tied into his mouth, and a cockring stopping him from cumming until he was allowed to. Frank picked up a set of nipple clamps and attached them to Andy's hard pink nubs. Andy whimpered behind his gag.

"I got a new toy Andy, do you wanna see?"

Andy's tear soaked eyes widened and he shook his head emphatically. Frank giggled.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

He turned and left the room to find his bag. Andy looked over and saw that Brendon was coming around. Gerard kept playing with Brendon's cock, running the vibrator up and down the shaft, watching his body react and get hard from it. He pinched his nipples and listened to Brendon moan.

"W...whats..."

Brendon mumbled as his eyes started to flicker open.

"What's h-happening?"

"Good evening Brendon."

"You!"

Brendon was suddenly very much awake. His eyes flicked over as Frank walked in the room, naked, with something strapped to his leg, and a long black object in his hand.

"Hi Bren."

Frank waved before turning to face Andy. Brendon saw a thin white wire going from the thing on Frank's leg...into Frank's ass. Andy saw the black thing and looked frightened...he met Brendon's eyes and Brendon saw his tears. Brendon looked back at the man stood in front of him.

"What did you do to them?"

"I made sure that they atoned for their sins. Frankie was quite good at taking his punishment and decided to help me show Andy the error of his ways...and now..."

Gerard grabbed the green vibrator and pushed it up Brendon's ass in one smooth move.

"...it's your turn Brendon."

Brendon was no virgin, so he knew this should hurt more than it actually did...Way must've stretched him before he woke up, and he could feel cool lube on the thing...he cried out in distress even so, cause lube and stretching aside, having an eight inch vibrator shoved up your ass was always gonna hurt.

"AHHH...NOOOO!"

"What's a matter Brendon? Ryan not giving it to you on the regular? You were awfully tight when I shoved my hand up your ass earlier."

Brendon's eyes bugged.

"You...what?"

His cheeks flushed red.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were good and stretched for when I did this."

Gerard turned the vibrator on high.

"AAAAAEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Brendon squealed. Frank looked over and giggled, then turned back to Andy.

"I think Bren's having fun now too."

He finished coating the double-headed dildo with lube and stepped closer to his brother.

"Relax Andy...it'll hurt less."

He pushed the black phallus deep into his brother's ass...Andy's eyes watered and squeezed shut as he took the huge rubber monstrosity.

"See...it fits easy."

Gerard listened to Andy's muffled protests and knew that Frank was using the dildo on him now. He rammed the vibrator up into Brendon pressing it against his prostate hard.

"AHHH...SHIT NOOOO...PLEEEASE."

Brendon didn't want this to feel good...he was being RAPED for fuck sake...but it did, there was really no denying that.

"Tell me Brendon, how does it feel? How does it feel to be dangled where everyone can see you? To be exposed as something you aren't for the world to mock and disparage?"

"You're I-insane."

Brendon stuttered.

"Insane am I and who's fault is that hmmm?"

Brendon squirmed as the vibrator hit his prostate again.

"I don't kn-know."

"Oh you know Brendon...you know."

"N-no...I don't!"

Gerard was getting pissed now.

"Apparently you are not as smart as your brother's are, so I need to teach you a harder lesson!"

Gerard grabbed Brendon off the hook he was hanging from and threw him on the bed. He tore the vibrator out of him.

"You ruined my life! You took away my family, my baby girl! I lost my home! My credibility! EVERYTHING!"

"WHAT? No, I didn't..."

Brendon looked terrified up at his attacker.

Frank glanced over and giggled again then returned his attention to Andy, pumping the dildo in and out of him harshly.

"That looks so good...I think we could share, don't you?"

He asked rhetorically as he let go of the dildo and worked to unstrap the controller from his thigh. Once it was off, he pulled on the wire...Andy watched in horror as *pop, pop, pop*, the three anal beads were pulled out of his little brother's ass. Frank giggled and dropped them onto the bed, then climbed on top of Andy to straddle his crotch. He grabbed the half empty lube bottle and coated the exposed end of the black dildo, then dropped the lube and bent the end of the flexible phallus. Slowly, he pushed his ass down onto it, feeling it sink deep inside. He let out a whorish moan as Andy screamed behind his gag.

"You didn't? YOU DIDN'T!? YOU FUCKING LIED! YOU KNOW I WAS PUSHED INTO YOU BY THE TRAINS MOVEMENT! I WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Gerard opened his pants and pulled out his cock.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS RAPED IN JAIL! MY WIFE DIVORCED ME! MY KID HATES ME! I HAD TO LEAVE THE FUCKING COUNTRY WHILE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAMILY WERE FINE!"

He grabbed Brendon's legs and lifted them up.

"NOW, TAKE YOU FUCKING PUNISHMENT WHORE!"

Gerard shoved his cock in with no ceremony.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Brendon screamed.

"That's...ahh...not my...uh... _fault_!"

He gasped out.

"I was a kid!...I...ahh...I didn't KNOW!"

"Yeah? Well your brother is a kid too. Same age as you were on that train. Hey Frankie, tell your older brother what you saw on the train that day?"

Frank looked over at Gerard and grinned, lust clouding his eyes. He turned his eyes to Brendon as he continued to fuck himself roughly on the dildo, simultaneously driving it hard up inside Andy's stretched opening.

"Gee touched a man in a suit. He played with his cock and rubbed against him."

Frank giggled.

"I watched...it made me hard."

"And do you know who that man in the suit was Brendon?"

Brendon shook his head...he found it more than a little unsettling just how calmly the older man spoke, even while he was in the middle of raping him.

Gerard leaned in close to Brendon's ear.

"Gabe Saporta."

Brendon's eyes widened.

"The _lawyer_?!"

"Oh yes Brendon. He had to pay too and he took his punishment very well...right Frankie?"

Frank nodded enthusiastically, still bouncing hard.

"He sure did...he took you _real_  good Gee."

He grinned cheekily.

"Now it's your turn to truly learn your lesson and apologize."

Gerard stopped talking after that. He lifted Brendon's legs up so his ankles were on his shoulders and really began fucking him.

"NONONONONO AHHHHHHH!"

Brendon screamed loudly. Frank rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Andy, who was shaking and sweating as the dildo punched hard up inside him.

"I _knew_  you'd like my new toy."

He grinned, riding the huge dildo like he was in the Kentucky Derby. Gerard watched the changes in Brendon's face. He had stopped fighting now. He was finally resigning and giving in. Brendon didn't want to admit it, but this was what he was missing with Ryan. The other boy was sweet and nice and...and _safe_...he didn't “do it” for Brendon. Ryan was vanilla, and Brendon liked...Chilli-Chocolate-Fudge-Brownie. Getting fucked hard and rough... _that_  was Chilli-Chocolate-Fudge-Brownie.

"You like this huh? I bet that simpering wimp of a boyfriend doesn't fuck you like this."

"Uh uh uh..."

Brendon was almost beyond words now.

"He...he's...sweet."

"Yeah? Well how sweet is this?"

Gerard lifted Brendon till he was just on his shoulders and fucked down into him.

"Do you like that? Is that sweet enough for you?"

"OH GOD...YESYESYES!!"

"Yeah, and what if I stop?"

Gerard stopped moving and held his cock against Brendon's prostate. Brendon opened his eyes...he wasn't sure when he'd closed them.

"Pleeease?...I'm sorry!...Please."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For...for l-lying...I'm sooooo sorry...Pleeease?...Please forgive me?"

Gerard said nothing, he just started fucking him again as his answer.

"AHHH...YESYESYEEEEEEES!"

Brendon chanted as he felt himself tumbling toward probably the best orgasm of his life.

Frank could feel himself getting close to the edge too, and the sounds Brendon was making were just spurring him on. Looking down he could see that Andy was more than ready to cum.

"You *uh* wanna *ahh* cum?"

Andy nodded rapidly and Frank grinned, reaching down to unclip the cockring. Suddenly Andy was cumming, and cumming hard...at just the sight, Frank tipped over the edge and joined him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSS!!"

Gerard heard it all around him. The boys that he taught a lesson to, the men he needed to punish, finally admitting when they did was wrong. He dropped Brendon on the bed and pulled his cock out. He pumped himself a few times and then covered the young man in his cum, baptizing him.

"Now you are all forgiven."

Gerard closed his pants up. He walked over to Frank and kissed him soundly. Then he walked out of the bedroom and out of the house.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What should we do now?"
> 
> "Well...it's time for me to leave."
> 
> Frank's face suddenly fell as he stumbled to his feet.
> 
> "You're...you're _leaving_  me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well this is it! Gerard's revenge is finally complete...but now what? What will happen to Frank and the other boys? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard parked his car and the theater. He looked at the clock. The place was not set to open for another two hours, but he had a private showing being set up. He walked up to the door and stepped inside.

"Beautiful."

Gerard saw that Frank was standing there proudly. Both of his brothers were strung up in different positions with ball gags in their mouths and a vibrator pushed into them with the controller taped to their thighs. The moans and drooled through the gags as Frank randomly turned the settings up and down.

Frank looked over at the doorway, a wide grin spreading on his lips.

"Look what _I_  did Gee..."

He licked the oversized lollipop in his hand.

"Did I do good?"

He skipped over to stand right in front of the older man, looking up with mad glee in his eyes.

"Very pretty Frankie, you made me very happy."

Gerard skimmed his eyes over the young boy.

"You know what would really make me happy?"

"What's that?"

Frank asked, tipping his head to the right, puppy-like.

"If you were sucking on my cock instead of that lollipop."

Frank grinned, licking the cherry flavored candy one more time, slowly...eyes locked on Gerard's.

"I can do that."

He giggled, throwing the lollipop over his shoulder and dropping straight to his knees, his hands going straight to Gerard's belt buckle.

"You're a good boy Frankie."

Frank looked up, his grin growing for a moment before he returned his attention to the task at hand. After a moment, he had the belt undone and unthreaded, and Gerard's pants unzipped. Frank tugged the slightly too tight pants down the older man's thighs, revealing his large, and already semi-hard cock...and a serious lack of underwear. Frank licked his lips, then the head of Gerard's cock. Gerard grabbed Frank's hair and started to thrust into the boy's mouth. Frank put his hands against Gerard's thighs...it wasn't to push him away, just to stop himself from falling over. He relaxed his mouth and throat as much as he could. He looked up at Gerard through his lashes.

"Fuck Frankie, you look good like that."

Gerard continued to piston his hips. Frank's mouth was warm and inviting, but he decided he wanted something more.

"Take off your pants Frankie and get up on the counter."

Frank pulled off of Gerard's cock and scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping over his pants in his rush to remove them. Once they were off, he ran over to the counter and tried to climb up...it took three attempts cause Frank was just too short, and the counter was kind of high...but eventually, he was up. Gerard was amused, but not enough to lose his erection.

"Now Frankie, we have no real lube, but we do have a little something if you are adventurous."

Gerard leaned on the counter next to the hot butter pump. Frank looked from Gerard, to the butter, then back...then he started nodding furiously.

"Wise choice Frankie."

Gerard pumped the butter into his hand taking the slight heat and cooling it a bit. He then pushed two of his coated fingers inside of Frank working them around to stretch the boy.

"Ooh oh oh..."

Frank panted.

"H-hot."

Frank squirmed a little.

"You can take it Frankie, you've taken worse."

Once Frank was stretched good enough for Gerard he slicked up his own cock, moaning from the heat of the oil. He then stepped up and pulled Frank to him. He lined up and pushed in.

"Ahh YES!"

Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips, crossing his feet at the ankles.

"Fuck Frankie, you're super tight."

Gerard dug his fingers into the boy’s hips as he pounded away into him.

"Yes yes harder HARDER!"

Gerard obliged the boy as the counter started to shake from their violent movements. The oil was slick and he watched it glisten on his cock as he moved in and out of Frank. Frank clung on tight to Gerard as he felt his prostate hit over and over again. He was getting close already; he could feel his insides tightening.

"Don't cum Frankie. If you don't, I will have a treat for you."

Frank moaned, but slid his hand down between them and squeezed the base of his cock to hold himself back.

"Good boy."

Gerard continued to fuck the boy till he neared his own completion.

"Gonna cum Frankie, gonna fill you up and then you get your reward."

"Uh uh uh uh...cum in me...I wanna...uh...wanna feel you f-fill me...uh...UP!"

Gerard stuttered his movements and did just that. He gave himself time to lose his erotic high. Then he pulled out.

"Okay Frankie, off the counter and choose one of your brothers."

Frank slid down off the edge, the butter/cum mixture making the slide slick. It dripped down his legs as he walked forward, his cock bobbing obscenely.

"Eaney...meany...miney...moe."

Frank grinned as his index finger ended on Andy...the other boy moaned in unintentional anticipation. Gerard moved and pulled Andy down to a kneeling position. He removed the gag and pressed the vibrator in more.

"AHHHH!"

Frank watched eagerly as his brother cried out, arched and twisted. Frank was still desperately hard, and this was just making him want to cum all the more.

"Now Andy, you are going to be a good big brother and lick all that cum and butter out of Frankie and make him cum."

Frank grinned, bouncing slightly and clapping like a child. He skipped over in front of Andy and turned his back toward him, leaning forward a little and sticking his ass out.

Andy moaned in the back of his throat as he leaned in, immediately pushing his tongue between the cheeks and inside his little brother's tight little opening. Frank moaned...loudly. Gerard watched amused. He was supposed to move on after dispensing his justice, but he had grown attached to the boy. After a few minutes, Andy finished and so did Frank...all over the lobby floor.

"Was that good Frankie?"

"Oh y-yes Gee!"

Frank panted, unhinged grin firmly in place.

"What should we do now?"

"Well...it's time for me to leave."

Frank's face suddenly fell as he stumbled to his feet.

"You're...you're _leaving_  me?!"

"Well, I mean..."

Gerard was taken back by the boy's reaction. He had fucked him up, stolen his virginity, made him fuck up his brothers....and yet…

Frank looked down at the floor.

"You don't want me."

He whispered out.

"Frankie...it's not that I don’t want you...why do you want me?"

Frank looked up slowly.

"Cause you make me feel alive...like I can do anything, and the world is just there for the taking."

He swallowed, stepping closer.

"I belong to you...don't I?"

Gerard looked at the boy again and then at his brothers.

"Yeah Frankie, yeah, you belong to me."

"Then...what now?"

Frank asked, letting a little hope creep back into his voice...and eyes.

"Come on."

Gerard led the boy out of the lobby and through the doors. Standing there was a man wearing sunglasses.

"Taking one back with you?"

Gerard looked at him and put his own glasses on.

"Yeah, you can have the other two, but this one is mine."

Frank linked his hand with Gerard's and listened to the two speak.

"So, going back to England?"

"Yeah, I've had enough of this shit country."

"I hear that."

The guy looked down and took off his sunglasses.

"How did your toy work out sweetheart?"

Frank smiled, recognizing the man who'd helped him in the sex shop.

"Very well...thank you sir."

"Good, glad you enjoyed it."

"We should get going. I have to get Frankie home so he can pack."

"Alright, take it easy GeeWay."

"You too Pete."

Gerard pulled Frank to his car as he watched Pete head into the theater. He would take good care of Andy and Brendon for him.

"So Frankie, ever been to England before?"

Frank shook his head.

"No, but I like the rain, so I think I'll be just fine."

Gerard looked at the boy and then laughed. He laughed with a genuine smile. Something he had not done in many years. As they got into his car he still wondered about his family; about his wife and his daughter. He could not help it. Frank reached over and placed his hand on Gerard's thigh as he sat back in his seat with a grin on his face.

"I guess this is the start of a whole new life huh?"

He looked out the window as they pulled away from the curb.

"Hey Gee?"

"Yeah Frankie?"

Frank turned to look at Gerard.

"So, was revenge as sweet as you hoped it would be?"

Gerard pulled up to a stop light. He turned and pulling his glasses down looked at the boy smiling.

"Even sweeter than I expected."

Frank grinned, leaning over the center console. He kissed Gerard softly.

"Good."

He sat back.

"Three cheers to that...now let's get the fuck outta here."

"You got it Frankie."

The light turned green and Gerard and Frank drove off into their future.


End file.
